Phase change memory devices use phase change materials, i.e., materials that may be electrically switched between a generally amorphous and a generally crystalline state, for electronic memory application. One type of memory element utilizes a phase change material that may be, in one application, electrically switched between a structural state of generally amorphous and generally crystalline local order or between different detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states.
Typical materials suitable for such application include those utilizing various chalcogenide elements. The state of the phase change materials are also non-volatile in that, when set in either a crystalline, semi-crystalline, amorphous, or semi-amorphous state representing a resistance value, that value is retained until reset as that value represents a phase or physical state of the material (e.g., crystalline or amorphous).
A phase change memory cell may comprise a phase change material disposed on a dielectric material. However, some dielectric materials and phase change materials may not chemically bond well together. As a result, the layer of phase change material may peel during subsequent manufacturing of the phase change device, which in turn, may affect the yield or reliability of the device.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to manufacture phase change memory devices.